Jafar
Jafar es el villano principal de la película Aladdin, y su secuela The Return of Jafar. Características Personalidad Jafar por lo general se muestra algo cómico y atrevido, incluso en su época de maldad y astucia. Jafar tiene humor propio, hace varios juegos de palabras en una fila, como cuando Aladdín y sus amigos tratan de conseguir la lámpara y dice cosas como: "¡Se acaba tu tiempo!", y mete a la Princesa Jasmín en un reloj de arena; "¡No juegues conmigo!", y convierte al mono Abú en un juguete; "¡Tu plan se deshace rápidamente!", y la Alfombra Mágica se deshila. Apariencia Jafar es alto y tiene un gran turbante con una pluma y un rubí. Viste una capa con hombreras. Tiene una retorcida perilla y ojos amenazadores. Lleva un bastón con forma de cobra que le sirve para hipnotizar a la gente. Películas Aladdin En ésta película Jafar es el Gran Visir del Sultán de Ágrabah. Planea encontrar la Lámpara Mágica del Genio para pedirle el deseo de convertirle en Sultán. Pero el único que es apto para entrar en la Cueva de las Maravillas, donde reside la Lámpara, es Aladdín; por lo que, Jafar se disfraza de anciano y le dice al muchacho que le traiga la Lámpara, pero Aladdín queda atrapado en la Cueva con ella. Entonces, Jafar intenta ser casado con la Princesa Jasmín para así ser convertido en Sultán, pero en ese instante, aparece el Príncipe Alí Ababua para casarse con ella, quien en más tarde Jafar descubre que Alí es en realidad Aladdín, quien a conseguido ser príncipe gracias al Genio de la Lámpara. Jafar le pide a su ayudante, el loro Iago, que le robe la Lámpara y se la traiga. Jafar frota la Lámpara y aparece el Genio, a quien pide el deseo de ser Sultán. Como segundo deseo pide ser el "Hechicero más Poderoso del Mundo". Tras haber conseguido el poder, Aladdín intenta quitarle la Lámpara para volver a ser el amo del Genio, pero Jafar le atrapa. Aladdín le dice que aunque tenga poder, nunca será tan poderoso como el Genio, así que por último Jafar desea ser un todopoderoso Genio. Y, al haber pedido el deseo, Jafar cumple las consecuencias de Genio siendo encerrado (junto a Iago) en una Lámpara Mágica de color negro. Y el Genio Azul lanza la Lámpara de Jafar al desierto. The Return of Jafar En la secuela de la primera película, aparece Iago con la Lámpara de Jafar en el desierto. Los dos no paran de discutir por haber quedado atrapados en ella, y Iago, harto de aguantar a Jafar, echa su lámpara a un pozo. A la noche, Abis Mal, un patético ladrón, y sus ayudantes, están sacando agua del pozo y Abis Mal encuentra la Lámpara de Jafar. Éste la frota pensando que tras limpiarla puede cambiarla por unas monedas, y de ella sale una gran nube de humo. Los ladrones huyen como cobardes, mientras Abis Mal queda quieto, sorprendido ante ése espécimen. De la Lámpara sale Jafar convertido en Genio, y Abis Mal queda aterrorizado, pero Jafar se convierte en su forma humana y le explica que necesita vengarse de Aladdín. Abis Mal, quien también quiere vengarse de él por que le robó, acepta ir junto a Jafar en su venganza. Sin embargo, sus planes acaban fracasando. Se enfrenta a Aladdín en una impresionante batalla final, pero es derrotado cuando Iago, arrepentido y convertido en bueno, lanza su lámpara a la lava, haciendo que Jafar muriese entre horribles alaridos. Mickey's House of Villains Jafar aparece como el dirigente de los villanos, junto con Cruella de Vil, el Capitán Garfio, Úrsula y Hades. A la media noche toma el control de la House of Mouse, transformándola en El Club de los Villanos, con el musical "It's Our House Now!". Series Hercules (the series) en Hercules (the series).]] Jafar aparece en el episodio "Hercules and the Arabian Night", siendo una de las almas del Inframundo tras haber sido derrotado en The Return of Jafar, y exige a Hades que le devuelva a la vida para vengarse de Aladdín, y ambos empiezan a hablar, y Hades le cuenta sus propios problemas con su enemigo, Hércules. Así que ambos deciden probar cada uno encargarse del enemigo del otro. Sin embargo, los dos fracasan, y Jafar termina como una de las almas del Inframundo. House of Mouse Jafar aparece mucho en la House of Mouse como personaje de cameo. Algunas veces a hecho tratos con Donald y Mickey para conseguir sus objetivo. A aparecido tantas veces que se ha convertido en un personaje secundario en la serie, aunque no tiene papel como villano. [[Saga de Kingdom Hearts|Saga de Kingdom Hearts]] Jafar es el enemigo principal de Ágrabah en los videojuegos de la saga de Kingdom Hearts. Él es uno de los seguidores de Maléfica en el grupo de villanos. Galería Ver también *Iago }} en:Jafar Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Aladdin Categoría:Personajes de The Return of Jafar Categoría:Hechiceros y personajes mágicos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Villanos de Kingdom Hearts Categoría:Consejo de Villanos Categoría:Personajes de Mickey's House of Villains Categoría:Personajes de House of Mouse